


Along the way

by The_Corvid



Series: {{FILE BANK - TREPAN/SHOCKWAVE}} [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Empurata, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Senator Shockwave - Freeform, Sometimes feels, Sparklings, basically i'm saying all the cute, collection of smaller stories which tell a bigger one, established relationships - Freeform, loosely canon based, mentions of manipulation, multiverse stuff?, occasional smut, open relationship at times, pre war stuffs, supportive and wholesome conjunx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Corvid/pseuds/The_Corvid
Summary: Shockwave worked alone and almost always had, but there is one who no matter what circumstance they find themselves in manages to weasel their way into the scientist's life with his devious charm and permanent smirk.A collection of stories that tell a single story covering from before the war to when Shockwave and Trepan had just met to post war and beyond with their relationship blooming. I loved the idea of Shockwave ending up working with Trepan despite his trade and ultimately wanting to be closer than just 'partners', even after learning he was one of the mechs who was responsible for his Empurata (removal of helm and servos).





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemoiisms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mnemoiisms).



A soft hum travelled through the air as Trepan returned to the lab after a week away, keying in the lengthy and complex code to lower the alarms and triggers when entering the heavily guarded ship. It had been an immensely profitable excursion strengthening bonds with mercenaries and pirates as well as securing a consistent supply of mid grade energon to keep the lab stocked for both himself and his partner. After such a strenuous trip, it was reassuring to be back within walls and hallways he recognised as home. The air felt warmer than usual- something he noted with increasing interest as he proceeded towards the elevator without hesitation, pausing only to log in his access key to the lift. The ride to the floor where the lab was contained was short, the doors swishing open with minimal resistance as the white washed sterile looking walls came into view. Trepan paused at the lift, glancing around at the silence until he spotted his significant other hunched over their desk and completely focused on whatever information flitted across the screen at a terribly high speed. Upon further inspection, they were transmitting files directly to their mind, hardlined into the machine with a small blackened cable,

Ah. 

Trepan knew better than to interfere, returning to his own personal work station he had been gifted after becoming one of the few trusted mechs able to work alongside the ex-decepticon scientist in his official laboratory. Everything had been kept clean and free of dust he noticed with a half smirk, a lingering glance cast over at the still connected Shockwave. Any datapads on his desk had been untouched save for a regular cleaning, organised in terms of urgency, chronological occurrence and alphabetical ranking- just the way he liked it. Slowly but steadily, the surgeon began his own work flow, sifting through each one and contacting the corresponding clients via private intercoms, messages pinging back and forth in a cyberspace the more righteous of bots had no idea existed.

By the time there were 3 data pads left, his optics dimmed as the lab entered it's night simulation setting- something Shockwave had installed to help regulate recharge cycles in rooms where there were no exterior windows to view the outdoors with. It helped keep track of time, and not interfere with the regular cycles a Cybertronian should be keeping when functioning correctly. In actuality it was simply dimmer lighting, the white walls fading to a lighter paynes grey as the transition slowly took hold. Lowering his data pad onto the desk Trepan got up to check on Shockwave only to be gently pulled into an embrace. 

"...Heh. Did you miss me?" Trepan murmured, recovering from the initial surprise. With a silent nod, Shockwave knelt down slowly so they were optic level with one another, clawed servo resting on the lower section of their spinal strut. Trepan leant forward, finials flicking subtly in adoration as the two shared a tight hug. Two powerful arms encircled the surgeon's frame in its entirety but there was no other place he felt safer. Smaller, more dainty servos ran along the scientist's back they had bent down so much, digits idly teasing along wires and the wings which Trepan adored to play with so much. A dull purr resonated from Shockwave's upper chassis, Helm nuzzling into Trepan's chest which caused him to laugh quietly. "Down Shockwaffle, or i'll use that crop like I promised." Breaking apart but still in close proximity their fields melded together in the first time that week, eagerly washing over the other in perfect harmony. It almost hurt how much Shockwave's loneliness had built up without him around. Bit by bit it though it eroded away with each reassuring wave Trepan's field sent out, crumbling into a feeling of intense adoration and affection until the loneliness was just an unpleasant distant memory. 

"I missed you too you know..." The smaller bot admitted quietly, stroking along the underside of Shockwave's helm and pressing a kiss to each side, causing him to dim his optic and angle his finials with a content hum. "Come. You've been at your desk for far too long..." Shockwave finally spoke up, picking up Trepan with ease as he balanced reflectively on their shoulder axis, wings used as a counterbalance with every step forward. "I can walk to berth quite fine thank you," Trepan pointed out with a hint of sass, disapproving stare crossing his features immediately despite the lack of fight in his system.

"You've been 72 terran hours without a successful recharge, and refuelling was 42 terran hours ago." If Trepan wasn't so annoyed with how accurate he was, he might of been impressed. "What have I told you about spying?" Shockwave's audials flicked back in guilt intermingled with determined stubbornness. "...I missed you." A tired vent exited the small surgeon, holding on a bit more than he needed to in secret enjoyment at the treatment. It was adorable such a large war frame fretted over his potential conjunx in such a way. He didn't complain when a small cube of high grade was carefully pressed into his servos once in their private quarters- nor did he whine at the gentle prompting to leave his data pads behind and stretch gracefully like a cat over Shockwave's now chestplate-less upper chassis. The warmth of the exposed spark chamber of Shockwave warranted a grateful mumble, too tired to complete their regular recharge method of hardlining. Curling up around their new heat source, Trepan found himself increasingly struggling to remain concious. "Sleep," Shockwave bid him, servo coming to rest gently over their back.

For once, Trepan didn't argue back.


	2. Three is a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trepan is up to no good. Again.

Trepan had been insisting on odd things lately, encouraging others to see Shockwave as a potential mate or partner. Considering how Trepan was normally so insistent on not sharing things, this was a new revelation though not something he had anything against. Perhaps it was his partner’s way of saying he should branch out and try new things? They had always kept it interesting in the berth room and while he didn’t much care if trepan had other berthmates he visited every soften Shockwave was never quite expecting Trepan to turn people so readily onto the scientist. Nevermind someone of equal intellectual calibre to the tank.

Quark had been the latest individual directed to Shockwave and he couldn’t deny their frame was incredibly attractive, their mind even more so but both had been mutually confused as to why Trepan had been actively attempting to get them to hook up. Some kind of kink Shockwave wasn’t aware of perhaps? A desire to see his partner more exploitive with frame types and sizes?

While being most definitely attracted to Quark, the two had decided to remain on friendly terms while Shockwave questioned his partner- neither comfortable in taking things anywhere while a flurry of questions were presented to them. It was later that evening that Shockwave finally managed to catch up with his constantly busy lover.

“I was wondering where you’d gotten off to dear, did you lose your fuel injector? It’s been sitting on your desk aga-” He was cut off from his playful rambling by Shockwave wrapping himself around them carefully, Trepan leaning in to the heat he provided on reflex. “Shockwave?” A number of questions so masterfully laced into one after being together for so long. He rumbled in response, helm nuzzling against their neck cabling. 

“...Why are you so insistent on setting me up with Quark?” A simple question but Trepan vented regardless, a servo coming up to idly pet the helm nestled against him. “There is nothing wrong with exploring the market a bit, it makes life a bit more exciting.” The answer wasn't to Shockwave’s liking and so he decided to push a bit further. “You won’t be happy until I go on a date with them will you?” The tone was half sarcastic, half serious testing the waters and Trepan whirled around in a flash, gaze narrowed and lips turned down in a harsh frown.

“I want a slagging date.”

...Well that was unexpected. Very much so but the implications of the entire situation quickly registered itself in the scientist’s processor. “...If you wanted a date so badly, alls you had to do was ask Trepan.” Shockwave lowered himself down to kneel, helm on level with theirs. They seemed just as surprised with their outburst, faceplates gradually turning blue. “Is this whole thing your very round about way of asking for attention?”

They went very still from their previous fidgeting under scrutiny, refusing to meet the gaze of his tank partner and faceplates now resembling a very lovely hue of cobalt blue. “No.” The answer sounded definite but the body language was the complete opposite betraying his otherwise sound response. Shockwave vented and shook his helm in amusement, gesturing for them to come closer. They took the invitation wordlessly, claiming his frame for all the warmth he was worth. 

“What would you like to do on this date?” Shockwave murmured to his partner affectionately, running a servo down their spinal strut and occasionally massaging either one of their lovely antennae. “Sciency things. I don’t know, make me something, take me a place...” He trailed off for a moment, clever digits kneeding against seams and wires he loved to play with. “Climb a mountain and watch the sunset and stars?” 

Shockwave hummed in agreement, nuzzling them closer. “We can do all of those things. But I am not agreeing to a threesome with Quark.” Trepan grumbled at that, though there was good natured humour in it. 

“He can hold the camera...”


	3. A distant memory (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator shockwave is one of the last members of the senate who still fights for good.
> 
> Trepan is one of the institute, working with shadowplay to control the masses. 
> 
> Somehow, their fates entwine.

Shockwave hated being a member of the senate. A simple statement so easily condensed, created from thousands of reasons and experiences why- the 113th Senate that was meant to be just and honourable to the citizens it served. It was far from such a thing, corruption and greed having long since infiltrated the ranks and snapping up any mechs that still had good intentions. There were so very few left, and were too scared to fully stand up lest they be sent to the Institute. A place Shockwave knew the less morally apt of the Senate sent unfortunate victims to be... Changed. Reprogrammed and taken through operations that never left one quite the same. The fortunate ones left with only an altered mind and view of the world, the less so...

Well, they weren't viewed as highly anymore with their new appearance.

Shockwave was one of the only members left that still held on to positive ideals, fighting from behind the shadows of the shadows for justice and the right thing- but that didn't make meetings anymore pleasant or his hatred of being a part of this revolting circle fade any more. It was a terrible thing, but at least the meetings had been kept brief as of late. Things were quiet- too quiet and even amidst the other members of the Senate there was inner whispering but of what he couldn't say. The scientist was taking a brief respite from such rigorous work, datapads seemingly glued to his servo at every point throughout the cycles that passed. Between the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology and the meetings which always ate into his time, it was difficult to find a moment to simply relax. This quiet recluse however provided the subtle comfort he needed to ease the steady aching thrum creeping up on his processor, the light that filtered through into the gazebo ceiling of intricate wrought metals and glass pleasing to the optic as they cast themselves across his blue plating. The private inner gardens were rarely visited by anyone, particularly by other senate members and so Shockwave had made it his favourite place to reside whenever he could steal a moment away. 

The gardens themselves were so small, too small for his liking but the change in scenery was therapeutic as he changed his datapad to the one he had reserved for moments like this. A relatively unknown science journal detailing the genetic makeup of foreign alien flora. Easing onto the bench which wrapped itself around the whole gazebo Shockwave gradually lost himself in the detailing of the pages, so content to sit there for many hours flicking through diagrams and explanations of the newest discoveries with an idle smile- something he could rarely afford himself to give as the solar cycles wore onwards. He would of stayed that way much longer if his attention hadn't been gained by another arrival. Small in frame and stature but certainly not harsh on the eyes, tasteful splashes of orange decorating the expanse of white and black which otherwise were the primary and secondary colours that claimed their frame in that order. Amber optics snapped up in surprise at finally noticing the senator, their own datapad poised in servo ready to be tucked away again.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here at this time of the cycle, my apologies, Senator..." A pleasing voice to match their frame, warm, well spoken and well mannered if their short courteous bow was anything to judge by. Shockwave stood slowly acknowledging their presence, nodding in return and gesturing for them to sit if they pleased. "Shockwave. Senator Shockwave, and please, you may join me if you wish. I was just reading a science journal while waiting for the next session to begin." They seemed unsure for a moment, optics piercing through his frame and trying to analyse whether they had ulterior motives before the look passed and they accepted the offer with another bow. "Your generosity is humbling, senator Shockwave. I will take you on your offer to join you." A kind enough smile, something Shockwave returned before returning to his journal, falling into the writing again with ease.

The other mech continued to read their own documents quietly, leg crossed over the other delicately and datapad balanced within reading distance, occasionally looking up to sneak glances at the senator currently immersed in their reading. On the fifth glance, Shockwave decided to call them out on it with an amused hum. "Am I truly that distracting from your reading?" He didn't fluster, or at least not in particular but his optics brightened for a moment- those odd lenses on his helm seeming to gleam along with his spark chamber before his antennae flicked back in dismissal- of what Shockwave couldn't say.

"My apologies, I was merely curious as to why you are reading about alien flowers... And admiring the shine of your paint." He smiles with the ease of someone who was used to being questioned, confidence unmistakable with how easily the compliment flowed off their glossa. Still, he wasn't expecting that. Shockwave's smile turned a fraction more real than the default polite one he forced upon his face plates upon greeting someone new. "Because, fellow reader of science journals, I find alien biology to be fascinating. Though I prefer to examine non-sentient beings." Shockwave's optics flickered down to their datapad which they had unintentionally displayed upon shifting their posture when addressed. Two could play that game. He seemed unruffled at being caught, lazy grin only growing. Shuffling a bit closer from the safe distance between them the mech was now 5 metres away and completely un-phased by the raise of Shockwave's optical ridge.

"As for your comment about my paint, I thank you but ask you to kindly refrain from staring. You would be better suited to looking in the closest reflective surface if you truly wanted to admire a frame with admirable paintwork and strong aesthetic." The straight faced and level response from Shockwave must of been completely unforeseen with how the mech to his right widened his optics, ridges raised all the way up before the surprise vanished as quickly as it came. That omnipresent air of untouchability returned quickly as though it had never left but Shockwave was already reading again, letting them formulate a response. That response never came, as a ping in Shockwave's comm pulled him away from the gazebo with that strange yet alluring bot and back into reality. He left with a quiet nod, servo pressed to his earpiece as his next call of order was explained word by word. The other watched him go, datapad long since forgotten.


	4. A distant memory (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave bites off more than he can chew with this new mech. He doesn't regret a thing.

The next time the two crossed paths, Shockwave was deeply troubled, so caught in his thoughts that this time he didn't see the white and orange mech approach the gazebo. The 113th Cybertronian Senate had gone into a private session at the Grand Imperium in order to address the matter of Nominus Prime's attempted assassination by 'terrorists'. They had decided after intense discussions that the head of security, a mech called Sentinel, was to find the perpetrators of this attack and decided to forgo the rights of the citizens by initiating a Clampdown. 

The session however was interrupted by the arrival of a relatively unknown security officer known as Orion Pax who spoke out against the corruption. The resulting outraged Senate had Sentinel place the officer under arrest and remove him from the Grand Imperium. Shockwave however was able to prevent him from being sent to prison and during his brief moment alone with the mech confess to him that a faction within the Senate was responsible for the assassination, as they were seeking to discover how the Creation Matrix created life for their own motivations. 

The senate had gone too far with their lust for power, and the mech known as Orion was a good one, he could feel it in his spark- though was naive in his actions and had very nearly paid a heavy price for it despite the good intentions. There was much at work and the constant turning of events which reared their head was hard to keep up with.

Orion was right however, and things needed to be done. It was during this line of thought that his musings were interrupted, thoughts redirected from the Academy of Advanced Technology and the Outliers he was keeping safe there to the present where those lovely optics were gazing over at him with mild concern. "...Thinking too deeply?" Was what Shockwave finally came around to, blue optics taking a moment to focus on the situation around him. "One might say that, yes. Sit if you like, don't let my presence stop you." He gestured distractedly, the documents he had brought out with him to read long since left disregarded by his side on the bench. A tired vent escaped the scientist, servo coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Primus this permanent headache was not part of the job description... A shuffle that bordered on inaudible caught his attention again as the mech sat beside him, servos gesturing to Shockwave's helm. "May I?" The question caught him off guard, confused as to what he may mean. The look must of transferred his line of thought because the mech vented a breath which sounded suspiciously like a quiet laugh. "I'm familiar with how to relieve the aches and weariness of processor strain. I've found that a light massage tends to ease the stress of the day until it's just an unpleasant memory of the past." Shockwave glanced down at them for a few moments longer before giving them consent, albeit warily. 

"You may, then." Shifting forwards and bowing his helm so he was in easy reach this currently unnamed mech hummed pleasantly in response and carefully got to work tracing seams and along plating of Shockwave's helm, giving light squeezes to neck cabling which dramatically decreased the pulses of muted pain that thrummed almost perpetually in his mind. Digits ran across sensitive audials and finials with such care and precise actions, a quiet venting of relief as the pain finally began to ebb. This mech was full of surprises- so well spoken, so clever with their hands. Shockwave tried his best not to lean into the touches offered but at some point he must of let his control slip as the smaller mech chuckled to himself, stroking over a point he had discovered to make the senator shiver. 

"Primus you are sinful with those servos... I may end up hiring you as my personal assistant." Shockwave was blissed out completely, optics offlined as he focused on the sensations which were a welcome change to before. One servo worked down his neck, stroking the strong cables and thumb digit brushing over his vocaliser in calming motions. "I have been told I have a certain... Skill, with this. Perhaps I might take you up on such an offer, there are worse informed and much less attractive frames to be working for, after all. Providing you take up some of my reading recommendations." The tone was teasing, vaguely enticing with a sultry undertone. Digits which previously had been aiming to soothe were now very obviously brushing over sensors deliberately, a groan threatening to escape from the pleasure he was presented with. "Indeed? I would be happy to exchange reading material. I have been sorely lacking in such department. Any other requests?" Shockwave was enjoying this, playing along with his game. "Hmm... As a medic I would have to politely demand that my higher up take more personal breaks. The wear and strain isn't healthy for your mind you see, and I would hate to see it go to waste."

At some point this mech had slipped onto his lap, something which made the senator online his optics but kept them dim. The smug look of the mech underneath his gaze came into view, optics half lidded as they gazed back at him with the same expression. It took a lot of willpower to not let his fans click on despite just how flustered Shockwave felt at the contact. Little vixen had angled himself perfectly so he brushed cross everything. "...Anything else?" His vocal strength was barely more than a baritone whisper, something that this time made them shiver. They leant in close, helm hovering just out of reach and primus they were even more lovely up close. "Just one thing. An evening together- in the most personal session of stress relief I can offer." 

That tone was nothing but dirty promises of things to come, and Shockwave didn't care at that moment whether or not if people were watching a senator act indecently, this little mech was irresistible. He closed the gap between them and apparently this had surprised Shockwave's partner as a startled moan was smothered with them leaning into the caste kiss- so innocent at first and not meant to be anything more. It was so simple, soft lips pressed together and they seemed rather pleased at the action, but when the senator moved to pull away after a few moments his tormentor pulled him back, staking a rather intense claim which succeeded in forcing Shockwave's fans to finally click on at a medium setting. He gave in to temptation, mouths slanted and a grateful moan from his partner was his reward. Glossa traced the curve of the nameless mech's lips and they willingly accepted with servos resting on their thighs gratefully, so caught up in their actions that the rest of the world melted away until they broke apart again, both venting heavily. 

"...My apologies. I wasn't expecting to lose my sense of control." Shockwave's field bled distress at his impulsive actions which were quickly silenced by another kiss, and another for good measure. "Don't be. At all, actually. I rather enjoyed it- and should you ever decide to take me up on my offer to become your assistant..." They smirked and pressed a datapad they had retrieved from their subspace to Shockwave's chest, gracefully getting off his lab and rising with an almost mocking bow. "Good evening, senator. I hope my recommendations are to your liking."

Shockwave was left scrambling for words as they left, managing to get out a request for their name before they left the gazebo, making them pause. The mech simply laughed in return, a sound which left the senator wondering what he could do to hear it again and bring warmth to his faceplates. "Trepan. And now, I take my leave."

The bot now known as Trepan left with a sway to his hips, and a smirk Shockwave was sure persisted as he faded from view. It seemed they had won this round.


	5. A distant memory (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets spicy. Both intimately, and plot wise. Sweet, juicy, plot time. Vaguely nsfw ahead.

Shockwave hadn't been expecting an address written on that datapad so carefully pressed to his chestplate, along with at least twelve dozen exterior links to various science articles, all varying in description and length but all revolving around organic and synthetic alien flora. He decided to check them out at a later date when time was more convenient, after all the senator was still reeling from what had transpired from their last encounter which had been so very very unexpected. The meeting, the offer for the massage, what the massage had felt like and then the kiss- oh Primus the kiss. He had been mortified that he had let his guard slip, as it always seemed to do around this particular individual and it had felt wonderful. Trepan; that was their name. Such an odd name for a sleek frame like theirs but he wasn't one to question names. His designation was Shockwave of all things and it had been so many vorns since his tank alt mode had seen the light of day. There were still rumours floating around at the academy he had graduated from that he had left the final exam grounds in ruins from the combat with the examiner, earning him the designation of Shockwave. He could neither confirm nor deny those rumours, for official reasons of course.

And so here he was in his office, a few solar cycles of hesitance making Shockwave pause. It had been clear that Trepan (still getting used to the name) had wanted him to visit that evening, and even seemed enthusiastic at the idea but it felt... Vulgar, to move so fast. The intense kissing had already pushed what Shockwave viewed as acceptable and goodness anything even resembling the form of their sultry undertone had the senator hastily burying his faceplates in the nearest datapad and fans clicking on with a degree of urgency to calm himself before anyone could catch him in such a mess. Things had a way of spreading in the senate and the last thing he needed was some kind of faux limelight shone upon himself and unintentionally revealing his carefully crafted plans. There was so much in motion right now that it made his helm spin, the thought of the outliers being discovered and prosecuted for abilities they had been forged with- it was simply unacceptable, making his spark churn with horrid outrage and disgust. Tailgate, Damus and the others... They were his responsibility to protect, and he intended to make sure that secret was incredibly well guarded along with the rest of the more recent plans he had made.

Orion Pax had kept in contact with him since his reckless decision to abruptly interrupt such a crucial senate meeting, despite the legitimate complaints and points he had gathered in what seemingly short time he had been online. This archivist was a breath of fresh air compared to the shady and at times downright sleazy mechs that tended to lurk within the inner workings of the senate chambers and circle. Shockwave made it a point to distance himself enough that he seemed more aloof and disinterested than purposefully excluding himself from the less honourable factions which had come to develop. There were plans being made, more moves being plotted and Shockwave was able to steadily discuss such information through secured comms and in person visits to inconspicuous locations in various disguises. The recent clampdown had caused the citizens of Cybertron to become restless- something which was the senate's own doing and somehow was an unforeseen side effect they had not seen coming Shockwave noted with a barely concealed scoff and roll of his optics. The Decepticon movement which had started from a single miner mech turned gladiator, was now spreading like acidic rust and had since become a very turbulent topic in the chambers of the senate. Confliction was everywhere as with each day as the movement gained power, the control of the senate was that much closer to being toppled, overthrown and finally overcome. Personally, Shockwave itched to join them.

So why hadn't he? Because the 'Decepticon Resigstration Act' had been born from the proposal of senator Proteus. The other less aware senators had been in agreement with the idea, that if 10,000 mechs could join the cause within the next 48 hours they would be recognised as a legitimate political party to the eyes of the Senate who would then be forced to listen to them. Senator Sherma and Momus being Decepticon sympathisers like Shockwave himself were enthusiastic about the idea, painting themselves as targets to Proteus who only smiled at their agreement, expression far to pleasant and patient for one who Shockwave knew was cruel and manipulative no matter what the situation. It was a trap, and currently he couldn't figure out why. That needed more research on the scientist's part but he had warned the outliers to stay low and be extremely cautious of their surroundings. The planet was heading towards a terrible civil war which seemed to have no way to stop it, energon was going to be spilt and no matter what happened there was going to be a change of power- whether that change was dealt to worthy parties however Shockwave couldn't yet speculate. There were too many individual factors involved, to try and estimate now would be trying to predict something that followed the laws of chaos theory. Ultimately impossible- or theoretically so.

And so here Shockwave was in his personal office, desk littered with datapads and various reminders amidst the various potted plants which decorated the windowsill. It helped to have them around, and the scent they gave was comforting on days where the rain was pouring down and the weather prevented him from enjoying the light outside- like right now. Emails and pings were carefully worked through, some open and some so heavily encrypted. Each encryption took a number of cliks to watch over and assure if it fell into the wrong hands they wouldn't be able to crack it. Some scientific genius on his part but he was sure it had been his saving grace a number of times, no matter how much the intended recipients grumbled about it taking so long to translate. 

He was three quarters done on another important document regarding recent events when there was a gentle knock at the door. "Enter," Shockwave called out briskly, setting down his document slowly as the visitor made themselves known. It was Trepan, amber optics a gentle glow in the vaguely dim room. Harsh lighting was never something Shockwave appreciated in rooms like these.

"Oh... Trepan, I wasn't expecting your company today. To what do I owe this pleasure?" His tone turned from professional and tolerant to one of warmth and familiar low timbre which he slipped into when pleased. Trepan closed the door behind him and locked the door interestingly enough, a coy look on his face causing Shockwave to pause. "I wasn't expecting you to be so hesitant on my offer senator, evading me for a few days after the invitation?" The tone was light, teasing but there was a little something else mixed into that loaded tone which was so very close to causing shivers all by itself. Shockwave shifted back in his chair, slightly confused. "Invitation? Is this about the address you left on the datapad?" Trepan was resting his servos on the desk now, hunched over it like a predator ready to spring on their unsuspecting prey and there was that hungry look again. "Ah so you did see that. Yes, you could say this meeting is about such a thing..." He leant forwards until Trepan was almost half across the desk and a sinister grin etched into his features. "I didn't know you were so nervous about meeting together- I half expected you to come see me that night and if not then, then the night after. I must say I was rather disappointed and quite lonely when it turned out neither of those options came true."

Shockwave frowned. As much as he enjoyed their games, and how temped he had been to pay them a visit after such an offer, it didn't quite sit well with him. One night stands were never a thing he did, or ever intended to do for that matter. He voiced his thoughts to the orange mech over steepled digits and a patient tone. "Trepan... I understand we have a mutual attraction between us. You are very lovely, truly, but I have never bedded anyone I did not fully intend to court first. I would be lying if I said I wasn't temped to visit you that evening but to treat you as some lesser being, a cheap vixen found on a darkened street corner? That would be disgraceful and disrespectful to one of your calibre. I hope you understand that such actions are not something I would be comfortable performing despite the mutual desire, and nor is it befitting of a mech of my station."

Trepan's previously suggestive look faded into confusion, contemplation and then finally surprise. He seemed genuinely flattered by the compliment, leaning back and away from the desk which previously he looked ready to jump over and send documents flying. Trepan was quietly flustered, faceplates slowly turning a tinted blue from their previous pristine white. It appeared as good a moment as any to divulge his thoughts while he was still able to get everything out in the open before they could respond. "That however does not mean I have no interest in courting you. I have been discussing it with myself since our last meeting and arrived to a decision not 2 hours ago. I would like to pursue you- but if you are not ok with this, then I understand. Not everyone is as old fashioned as myself." 

To his credit Trepan took the whole thing seriously, surprise melting into wistful smile with a slight worried frown that bordered on disbelief. “Senator, I appreciate your honestly- and while unexpected you felt this way I would confess it would be hard to answer such a question right in this moment. I am not used to... Being ‘respected’ in that sense. I tease and flirt quite openly with a number of people and enjoy the variety of responses it obtains. I have also been known to have these ‘one night stands’. The idea of courting is something I haven’t considered in my future for a long time. It doesn’t mean I am terribly opposed to the notion though...” He trailed off, arms crossed over that spark window which looked rather beautiful in the mildly dim lighting of the room. Shockwave smiled in understanding, field caring and supportive rather than the professional facade he donned for everyone else in the senate walls. “I have no issue with no answer, I won’t push for a decision that ultimately isn’t mine to make. Take your time, dear.” The smaller mech perked up at the affectionate name, smirk coming back with a vengeance. “Dear?” 

So much for taking it seriously.

“Of all the things you choose to take away from that statement, you chose that?” The senator shook his helm, choosing to focus on moving aside the datapads that littered his desk to a neat orderly pile on the left side than focus on the teasing smile directed his way. Primus forbid it to cause a hue to cover his own faceplates, how unseemly. “Did you not like the name?”   
No sooner had Shockwave cleaned his desk than Trepan was already climbing his desk, using the moment where the tank was started backwards with a strangled cry to secure his place on their lap again, field brimming with smug satisfaction. That was most definitely heat crawling its way onto his faceplates, frag it all. Not as suggestive as last time, the way they had previously angled themselves to hit all kinds of sensors and feedback nodes, no this time was more intimate in the sense of closeness. Affectionate instead of provocative with them leaning close to greedily absorb as much heat as possible from his tank class frame- the little terror even had the nerve to purr quietly as a servo slipped up and stroked the very flustered senator’s neck cables. “I love the name dear senator, but I also love when you look at me properly and are so very flustered and caught off balance, those noises are things i’d love to hear again. Not to mention you are wonderful for heat.”

Shockwave was still tense from the initial surprise but slowly relaxed again, letting them do as they pleased. It wasn’t anything lewd, and they could stay there as long as they didn’t cause trouble. “...Well I am glad you find it pleasing. Though I must really continue with work,” he added gently, servo moving to pick up one of the ‘pads from the neat pile. Trepan only hummed contently in response, snuggling more securely against the senator’s chestplate. It was rather amusing how well the two meshed together, kibble not once overlapping and causing discomfort- and so the tank allowed him to stay with a gentle vent and a few moments of cautious petting along their spinal strut. “S’ warm,” Trepan murmured, optics dim as Shockwave went back to work as best he could. It wasn’t terrible having a new addition to his frame despite the initial hesitance, idly pausing to rub circles along their backplates or finials, watching them shiver from the occasional contact as bit by bit his work was completed. Datapads were finalised from drafts to final products, plans and requests denied and approved with occasional input from Shockwave’s new ‘assistant’. It was delightful to work like this, though the petting and occasional kisses ceased workflow entirely for at least 3 cliks at a time whenever Trepan felt particularly in need of attention.

The easy flowing nature of the moment however was broken by a knock at the door, the sudden sound causing Trepan’s helm to snap towards the door and upon a moment of thought, swiftly hide under the desk. Shockwave did not question it beyond a raise of an optic ridge but chose not to comment, instead standing to undo the lock that had been put into place by Trepan and greeting the guest in person. The displeasure at the sight of senator Proteus was so very hard to mask but he did with precision and practised familiarity, thankful that his desk had a back to it that was hiding his current partner in ‘crime’ from view. Proteus smiled warmly in greeting, pushing the door open and entering without permission as he gestured to Shockwave. “Ah so this is where you have been hiding today Senator Shockwave. I have been seeking you out to enquire what your thoughts are on the latest revelation of mine? The masses have been too free thinking as of late- all this talk of Decepticons and Autobots... It disgusts me but what is a little false hope before we snatch it away again, adjusting the vision of the world to how it should be, not how they want it to be.” 

Shockwave hastily made his way over to his desk and sat down before the senator could steal the seat away too, letting them close the door as he gracefully sat and peered over interlaced digits. Noting how the main chair in the room had been stolen Proteus instead took a comfortable lounge chair beside the bookcase, calculating blue optics gazing cooly at his equal. 

“I have yet to fully form an opinion of such a mountainous announcement senator. Though I sympathise with the constant bombardment of news on your behalf, it must provide such a strain on your already precious time.” How tempting it was to lace those words with venom, how simple it would be. Still, to the untrained eye Shockwave was the very image of support and sympathetic nature. Proteus studied him for a moment longer before smiling, not quite reaching his optics (not that it ever did, he was very good at faux smiles). “I appreciate your concern on my part, and I understand how overwhelming such a change can be but I urge you to join my point of view, your intellect is rather renown in the masses as fair and just- your support would have peace reigning supreme and order once again so much sooner.”

Shockwave pretended to look considerate at the thought, something which behind a servo made senator Proteus smirk thinking he was slowly but surely winning over some of his toughest opposition. “Think of it, a perfect world where there is no conflict, everyone is happy with their function and crime is non-existent. How wonderful would it be?” Trepan chose this moment to shift quietly under the desk (how they moved so silently is a mystery) and stroke a troublesome servo down plating that was far too inappropriate for the situation at hand. The started yelp that broke through the air as Trepan caressed his interface panel was thankfully mistaken as an enthusiastic cry, Proteus breaking into a wide grin. “Ah! I knew you’d come around. It is quite a glorious image is it not? I look forward to seeing this image become reality but I shall not take up any more of your time. Please, do not hesitate to let me know if you decide to become fully onboard with this plan. I bid you adieu, senator.” Shockwave could only nod with a patient smile and a quiet “Goodbye, senator Proteus.” The entire time Trepan had taken to probing at wires and joints, spare servo maintaining a perpetual contact with the panel which was starting to become tempted to retract. The moment the door clicked shut Shockwave shifted backwards and the devil actually followed, amber optics gleaming up with the very definition of trouble and mischief.

“I am sorely tempted to send you out of my office and never let you return.” His expression was stern but Primus there that blush was again with fans clicking on to boot, only encouraging them to stretch over his abdominal plating with their helm resting dangerously close to his interface panel. “And I am sorely tempted to lock the door and have my way with you. Have I ever told you I love how serious you get while you work? Such an alluring contrast to just how light-sparked you are away from prying eyes, it’s very attractive dear.” ‘Pits don’t use that tone’ Shockwave begged internally, feeling is constitution slipping by the nano-second. “I have already told you my view on these things Trepan... I do not want to use you.” But damn it all did he want to be with them. 

Trepan paused, a gentle smile replacing the smirk momentarily. “Think of it this way. You aren’t doing anything I don’t want you to or am not encouraging. We can continue being proper gentlemechs tomorrow- but today you are in some severe need of stress relief... And I am more than happy to provide, I am your personal assistant after all.” That smirk returned again and had the senator not had higher willpower he would have whimpered at the next languid stroke of his panel and bite of inner thigh plating. "This is against a large number of public decency rules-" He tried, effort slowly draining away. Trepan hushed him quickly, optics gleaming with trouble “Shhh shh shhh... Now. Let me do the work and you relax. I want to watch you squirm under me, dear senator...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwhahahaha I'm such a frickin tease. Next chapter I promise, you'll get your gosh darn smut. Shockwave however is not a cheap 3 chapter mech. 
> 
> Sorry ;)


	6. A distant memory (Minor fragment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small break from the building tension to present you this tiny fragment! Spoilers ahead if you want to find out in the actual chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious about them spoilers

The night had felt turbulent to say the least with all that had happened, napping now seemed almost impossible- right before the soft lure of sheets making contact with Shockwave’s frame drained away what drive and mental fortitude he had. It had been eventful, with Trepan revealing what was his true intentions and orders from the other more devious and ill-intentioned members of the senate, and Shockwave slowly but surely chipping away at his already faltering resolve. In the end, he had sagged against Shockwave’s chestplate under the mental pressure of both his own wants and the resignation that he was going to directly disobey an order that could very well get him offlined. Apologies weakly given against Shockwave’s frame which had previously been so tense at getting his memories changed now less so, and slowly but surely offering comfort to the conflicted surgeon he had come to know over the past few weeks. They had been exhausted after everything and now they decided to rest- though Shockwave surprised him once again by trusting him enough to share a berth with the mnemosurgeon. 

Buried under blankets and thermals organic fabric and not Trepan has hesitant to make contact, shying away from the warframe that had freely joined him. “If you’re worried you have scared me off, you haven’t.” A tentative smile, easing the tension between the two. Dim optics already worn from stress peeped back from the blankets, slightly widening at the offered hand. “…My purpose…?” A feeble question, tired static lacing the tone. Shockwave’s smile only grew wider, more sincere. “I am not one to judge. You still have my company, and my sparkfelt emotions should you want them.” Internally he knew the sentiment was cheesy but right now cheesy sentiment was exactly what they needed to dispel the odd air between them. Trepan gave a tiny hint of a smile, lips upturned at the very edges and gave in to the offered servo, shuffling closer and frame resting perfectly against his newly obtained partner’s. Arms draped over their abdomen and greedily sought out heat, helm tucked gently against a pillow Shockwave had moved for them over the top of his chestplate and upper arm. ‘Catlike with grace, even when tired…’ was one of the few thoughts that managed to persist even as he too was pulled into the tired lull the evening had taken. A careful arm held them closer, servo resting over their spinal strut and ran calming circles in places that seemed far too tense. Slowly but surely Trepan slipped into recharge, though at some point there was an almost inaudible murmur of “thank you” before they were truly out. 

Shockwave stayed that way for awhile, listening to them vent gently in their rest and think of the time spent so far. Everything had been so chaotic recently, how the current senate was not going to last much longer one way or the other. So many parties were pushing for a different world, a change in the ocean of functionality which had spanned for far too long. Beyond this evening he knew there would be important talks to be had, stressful ones which may not have a happy ending like tonight but the scientist quieted those thoughts and stripped away the vague worry which had gripped his EM field previously. No, those thoughts were for in the morning. Right now, he held Trepan- sassy, a shamelessly devious flirt and full of secrets Shockwave wasn’t sure he’d ever come to learn but that was fine. The tank was ok with not knowing, blindly trusting them and hoping that they would feel the same. For once Shockwave decided to be selfish, and let himself have this one secret. A small boon in such a horrible mess- that single thought followed him into recharge, quiet venting synchronising with the smaller frame in his arms.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was a better day.


	7. A distant memory (part 4)

The markets of Iacon were sweeping by at a lazy pace, an ironic contrast to the ocean of thoughts raging just as dizzyingly through Shockwave's helm. His visit with Ratchet and the current outliers he was protecting and sheltering at the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology was wearing heavily on his consciousness, time stretched perilously thin and facades were beginning to get even harder to maintain. Still, the walk through lesser known markets and trading halls was therapeutic, unable to be recognised due to a colour shifting frame mod he had purchased discreetly. It allowed the senator to not be dogged by merchants and mechs eager to fall into his favour- he preferred things to be earned justly. Not handed to him without question, too hopeful to please for a later reward. There was more than enough of that in the chambers of the council.

And so Shockwave found himself idling along the streets of his favourite vendors, serving energon treats of all kinds but more specifically Vossian fuel crystals. Hard to find, harder to make, but the effort of tracking down a reputable craftsman to the senator was worth every shanix. A rare treat in both the lack of time to visit these stalls, and to find some actually ready. Fate seemed to be kinder today, an entire batch sealed away safely in Shockwave's subspace. Treats secured, he wandered for an orn longer before coming across a store selling such lovely specimens of alien fauna and plant life. Many held flowers, exotic in a place made mostly of metal and various kinds of plastics though many in the street walked by without so much as casting a glance. 

'A great pity...' He mused to himself, taking great delight in examining the various organics with a keen eye- something the owner must of noticed because at some point he began listing the various worlds he had visited and claimed them from. Shockwave paid half attention to what they were saying for the most part as they glossed over various details and locations, too entranced by the opportunity to actually own one of the things he had been reading about for quite some time.

A brush against his side had the senator almost recoiling in alarm, optics shuttering before opening wide to catch a familiar blur of orange and white as they began to focus once more. His vocalizer had to be cycled at least twice and even then a faint trace of static could be heard if one listened in close enough. "Now now senator, sneaking around in a place like this?" Trepan murmured from his side, words loud enough for only Shockwave to hear. "What would the populace think of their beloved senator so close to a black market, hmm?" He could hear the teasing nature in the words but his mind was still drawing a blank, especially after their last encounter. An override had to be issued to his fans to prevent them from clicking on, if only to retain at least a single shred of dignity. Somehow whenever Trepan was around he made it impossible to operate anywhere near what was considered normal perimeters, and of course he intensely enjoyed the effect he knew he had on the poor floundering senator. "This is not a black market. Simply a less well known one," Shockwave reasoned as he brought himself more upright, attempting to look at least vaguely un-phased with an indifferent expression. It didn't work.

Glancing down at the smaller mech, Trepan merely arched an optical ridge at Shockwave with the faintest hint of a smirk threatening to overtake his derma. "Are you willing to risk your reputation on such a trivial detail, dearest spark of mine?" Glints of mischief danced in those optics, picking up a sample of some kind of thorny plant in a dome shape and turning it this way and that in the small ceramic pot it was housed in. Coincidentally, it bore the same colours as himself. Shockwave vented quietly, but didn't respond to the deliberate goading. Trepan's victorious smirk broke out in all its splendour across pristine faceplates, optics now gleaming a little brighter that vibrant shade of gold Shockwave had come to treasure over the span of mere weeks. Gesturing to the stall owner, he raised the plant to his attention. "This one. Packaged and padded please, I want not a single spec of organic dirt escaping where it shouldn't be."

The way Trepan held the plant suggested he'd rather be light-years away from it yet he still handled it with care, gingerly handing the specimen over to be properly contained in a sealed box and then placed into a bag. The spiel of how to care for it was given by the owner with the exchange of payment, and onwards they went, walking at a pace which was slower than the rest of the crowd but nobody paid them any mind. Silently the bag was slipped into Shockwave's servo to which Trepan only glanced at him with an 'innocent' smile, walking aimlessly beside Shockwave. "You have been absent since our last meeting," Shockwave pointed out, trying his best to not let a fragment of hurt show through. It wasn't convincing enough to them, faltering to a stop to the annoyance of a few who were walking behind them and having to shift last moment to avoid colliding with their frames. The harsh mutters under vents were ignored as Trepan looked almost troubled by the comment, optics not quite meeting Shockwaves. 

"I have, haven't I?" He expected them to go on, but when there was nothing else said a servo took theirs, thumb running gently along their palm. A conflicted expression of wanting to give in to the relaxing touch and tension at the gesture filled their expression, shifting so instead their digits interlaced.   
"I am... Pleased, to see you again. A friendly face is always welcome," the senator mused with a half smile but he could sense there was something wrong from the way Trepan shifted the touch to something he could control. Curious...

Digits tightened in their grasp, their smile returning though it felt less genuine than before. Optics dimmed, closed entirely for a moment, savouring the heat before the smile became genuine, the familiar seductive look covering their expression. "I'm glad I pleased you enough to want to see me again," the purr was unmistakable and Shockwave took a full 5 seconds to register what he was inferring. The realisation was as though he had driven into reinforced blast doors, heat flushing his faceplates blue and fans winning the battle of overrides. Trepan grinned and sidled closer as he was able to in public, using that grip on Shockwave's servo as a reminder of the persistent touches he couldn't evade in the office, never mind here beneath optic levels view. "You are insatiable," he scolded lightly, a faint glare coming over Shockwave's features now as they walked forwards, vaguely distracted. "Indeed? I didn't hear you complaining in your office, in fact I replayed many memories of your reactions to myself alone when at my habsuite-" Shockwave pulled them side quickly into the thicker part of the crowd before vanishing into the darkness of an alleyway. All pleasant warmth emanating from their fields had been wrenched away in the span of less than a second. 

The darkness covered them well, clinging to the shadows despite the vibrant colours of their frames. Trepan adjusted to the moment well, flattening himself to the wall behind the disposal bin and dimming all of the various lights that decorated his lithe frame, Shockwave repeating the gesture as moments later three rather intimidating looking mechs came wandering past, glancing once past them down the alley before moving on. Thank Primus for short attention spans.  
"I knew you wanted me senator but is here hardly the place?" The quiet teasing came back, sensing the danger had passed after Shockwave's frame eased up from the incredible tension it previous had held. The flirting wasn't as effective when he could still hear the fuel pumping vigorously through his lines and not for less than innocent reasons. "My dear if I could I would treat you like a king and hire the most elaborate settings for such a coupling. But right now, I would rather avoid interface while assassins dog our backs, hmm?" An airy laugh filled the now quiet setting of the alley, choosing to go further in and emerge the other side into a less well travelled area than back the way they had came. "Maybe I like the thrill of being caught?"  
\---  
Instead of returning to Shockwave's establishment, Trepan had convinced them to join him at his habsuite. The roads travelled were less than reputable, but considerably safer than what Shockwave knew as the two rejoined the highway and arrived in a rather well kept looking area, not dissimilar to the senators own tower. Less gardens and more of a residential aesthetic as the two entered the code protected building and entered the habsuite with a cautious glance cast about by the owner before the smaller mech settled down. 

How clean it all seemed, sterile almost, like Trepan hadn't been living here for more than a week and hadn't had time to unpack as the entire habsuite was bare-framed. Still, it was still very classy, but the earlier sass that he had been toting now fizzled into nothing. Trepan looked very nervous, pacing further in and attempting to settle down on the couch close by but the tension hadn't dwindled from their frame.

"For all of your previous talk about getting me alone and inviting me home, you seem incredibly nervous about me finally being here," Shockwave commented, joining them carefully and letting them move closer if they decided to, plant left at the door. Trepan vented tiredly, frame finally showing just how tired he actually was. If anything, he looked even more tired than the senator he currently shifted next to and languidly stretched out on. Shockwave didn't protest once, encouraging the contact even with a servo resting lightly on their back. "...I have a lot on my mind currently. The recent attempt on your life doesn't help," he admitted, sighing in content at the warmth the senators frame had to offer. Digits traced the strange kibble on their back, tubing and seams given equal attention to which he subconsciously leant into, Trepan's speech hindered at the hands of his now very amused companion. "I... Patients, higher ups are harsh and I... Find myself reluctant to follow," A long yawn was drawn out, this time Shockwave did laugh, though softly to not disturb his new 'blanket'. 

"It wasn't my intention to add to your stress, but you sound more tired than I. Berthroom?" Shockwave was thankful Trepan was too tired to fully respond with his regular wit, though the tenseness of their frame at the word was unmistakable. Their words however disagreed with their frame, sounding quiet still and in a state of serene calmness. "...To the left, first door frame you see. Hard to miss."

They were carried over with utmost care, glancing around at the rest of the habsuite before the door was shut behind them and Shockwave laid them onto the berth like one would royalty. There were so many blankets and pillows, a stark contrast to the rest of their home which seemed so blank in comparison to the many kinds of soft mesh and fabrics of which some were most definitely organic origin. How easily Shockwave joined them though and sank into the blissful comfort of their berth, easily fitting their two frames and potentially more. Trepan clung to the senators upper chassis, greedily seeking out any heat they could while sinking into a comfortable position for the both of them. "Not what I expected when you invited me over. Can't say I am complaining however, if I knew this was going to be the outcome, I would of joined you weeks ago from the very first invitation."

Trepan said nothing in response, only clinging tighter and a vague sense of dread twisting their field. "I am sorry," he whispered, a note of grief filling their tone which definitely sounded so very wrong considering the current situation they were in. 'For what?' Would of been Shockwave's reply if his vocalizer was still working but by now he was too tired to reply. It felt more like he was hurtling faster than expected towards recharge, too comforted by the warmth and closeness of Trepan's frame and the sudden almost hypnotic lull of their electromagnetic field. Shockwave was out before he could fully understand Trepan wasn't tired in the slightest.


	8. Night of the spooderbeans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spooders arrive.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/TF75OeT)

The scuttling sound of tiny stubby pedes clued Trepan in that a small hoard of spiderlings had found their way into his study, already climbing up his chair and onto his lap, desk and chest with warbling cries for their carrier. Thank Primus he was an insecticon at the time and didn’t actually have to carry them, one perhaps with his older frame but certainly not 9. Still, watching their tiny finials twitch excitedly at finding their missing parent was worth it, each one different bearing resemblances to both his Conjunx and himself. All of them had a dire need for the pets, and Trepan was more than happy to deliver despite his work being interrupted so abruptly. Usually they were so quiet, so clearly Trepan had been spending too long in his suite again.

“Now now… Be gentle,” he murmured as one started to sqwabble with another, making the rest trill in protest at the fight. Scooping up the one who was innocent with a delicate servo he brought it close to nuzzle with a smile beginning to break through his calm façade. The rest tried to join the other but knew better than to crowd someone all at once. Instead they clung freely to whatever purchase they could find on Trepan’s relatively kibble free frame until their carrier would gently pry them off and smooch them Individually.

The little chirrs and happy fidgeting drew out a soft laugh as one by one they managed to settle on his desk after being placed down and curling up into a cuddlepile of stubby legs and tiny bodies on the (what they regarded as) warm datapad Trepan was previously working on. It appeared they had a habit of recharging on things that belonged to him the surgeon noted with a wry smile, still cuddling the one that looked exactly like shockwave when he was a sparkling. The only difference was a single amber optic, instead of red.

He knew he wasn’t meant to have favourites but as the tiny bean snuggled closer with admittedly adorable finial twitches, Trepan couldn’t help but have a soft spot for them when they so closely resembled his conjunx. He’d never admit it but he spoiled them a bit more than the others with attention, so proud of the little potentially soon-to-be tankformer. Maybe if they were lucky, he would be a mnemosurgeon like his carrier too when they grew up.

Deciding to find Shockwave before the poor mech panicked, Trepan sent a quick ping of their location and it wasn’t long at all until they arrived. Greeting them with a helm nuzzle and slant of finials, Shockwave rumbled in content seeing them all peaceful and blissfully unaware. Trepan reached up to their helm from his seat as the tank kneeled down next to him, placing a loving kiss to the side of their helm before resuming his activity of fussing the bean. “They have been getting talented at hacking locks,” he confessed quietly as the deep rumble went through their frame from the affection. “My my, Shockwave’s very own security system not even able to keep them back- should I be concerned my dear? We are getting rather old after all,” Trepan smirked, turning his helm just enough to glance at his lover from the corner of his optics.

The huff was sign enough he had hit a mark, laughing softly and reaching out for their servo. A light squeeze was apology enough, savouring the warmth Shockwave provided when he shuffled closer and wrapped his massive arms around him. Such immense protection and love in one gesture, something he thought he’d never get to experience again after everything but somehow Primus had given him other plans yet.

“They are locked safely away when I leave them. It also isn’t the first instance of this behaviour- I believe one or two of them may be outliers.”


	9. Life with family (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief break from the last storyline to present: sparklings. So many of them.

Life with sparkling wasn’t as horrid as Trepan expected. Greymatter was to be honest, an experiment. A combination of their genes to see just how they would turn out and upon being gifted with a near silent creation with an avid desire to learn about everything around him, the two were smitten in an instant. Shockwave’s intellect and Trepan’s deviousness and cunning all woven into a single tiny sparkling. Perfection.

The rest were an impulse decision when Trepan had an alternate frametype for awhile, testing insecticon limbs and how they preformed. With Greymatter now old enough to take care of himself to an extent, Trepan found himself missing the scuttle of stubby pedes across his desk and tucking his progeny close on evenings where tarps were needed to stay warm. The first had been perfect- why not create more? A thought he never thought he would have after the travesty that was his family relationship with Rung and their creators.

Now they had 9 more, Shockwave taking the new found sirehood in his stride which was quite admirable considering their only interactions with sparklings were when they had Greymatter which HE had carried. Life was hectic, but in a way that only brought more good.

Blink was held up from the bag he had managed to fit in, still happily chewing with an energon smeared face the remnants of what was meant to be Trepan’s dessert for work. An affectionate vent left his lips as he gently wiped away the remains and licked it off his digits, the little one practically vibrating with how excited they were to see his carrier again. “You’re getting better at warping aren’t you?” A quiet question as he nuzzled them close, a quick smooch pressed to their cheek. The loud purring now tickling the surgeons faceplates only confirmed their theory. Cheeky little outlier. “I’ll forgive you this once, but don’t do it again hmm? You’ll upset your sire with your vanishing.” An apologetic whine came from the little bean, curling into a ball at the thought. It was still just as cute at the first time they did that.

“Now then my little slinky, shall we get you back with the rest?” The beeping affirmed that, tugging at Trepan’s spark a little bit when they tried to roll around on his open palms. “Very well. Let’s go find your brothers and sisters.”

Shockwave was out of the lab and in their room interestingly enough, but when the view of holographic constellations and space phenomena drifted across the bedroom Trepan realised why with a smirk. It was ‘space day’ as Greymatter had lovingly called it when he was younger. They were all gathered in a little blanket fort reinforced by pillows as Shockwave pointed out 3D planets and nebulae, explaining their names and history to which the others patiently sat and gazed in wonder. Trepan took a picture while he still remained undetected, walking in like he absolutely had not been grinning as Cortical fought for a space next to Shockwave’s helm, Decryptor and Lobe looking like they were valiantly fighting off sleep.

“Greetings little spacers, I come baring an offering,” The mnemosurgeon saluted playfully with one hand, Blink doing what he did best and teleporting right on top of gigabyte who squabbled with them until they somehow ended up cuddling. The mass migration was entertaining to watch as they moved aside enough to let him into the nest before immediately claiming spots on their carrier’s frame. Lobe as always sat beneath one of their servos, shuddering happily when given attention. “How is the lesson going? Have you gotten to earth or Cybertron yet?” Shockwave nuzzled against their helm affectionately, bidding them welcome despite the protesting chirps to continue the story.

“Not yet. Soon though, we were going through the crystal planets of the outer reaches. The ones we decided to take a holiday to?” They settled in again and the family enjoyed the visuals of the holograms floating to and fro as sparklings made themselves comfortable and gradually fell asleep between blankets and pillows where they had wedged themselves. Only when Trepan had drifted off too and all was silent was the holograms switched off, and Shockwave dared to sleep too.


	10. Life with family (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super quick CRIMMUS SPECIAL!
> 
> With bonus art! 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/YKWGmYI)

It was the bitlet's first Christmas and the entire habsuite was decorated in full festive spirit, with tinsel and lights dazzling any who looked. The skitter litter were thrilled, often making a nest under the tree or by the shiniest thing they could find while Trepan and Shockwave watched with amusement. A strong arm tucked the surgeon against Shockwave's waist affectionately as the two exchanged soft looks, making sure to place the energon candy canes high up on the tree should a stray hungry intake decide to take a nibble. "I never thought I would experience anything akin to this, let alone enjoy it," Trepan confessed quietly as the fire nearby crackled and the room faded into its night-time setting. 

"Nor I. People were too afraid, too prejudice against what I was. I am glad we found ourselves all those vorns ago." A gentle digit creeped up to stroke along a single finial causing the mnemosurgeon to react in a full frame shudder and a playful glare. 

"I think we have quite enough sparklings for now dear, behave yourself. Besides we have a tree to finish decorating," Trepan brandished the star he had been examining for the better part of approximately 5.327 minutes with a dazzling yet ever so smug smile on his lips. "Tree, bitlets to berth, then I give you your long awaited Christmas present." Shockwave decreed, a tinge of smugness filling his own field when the fainted blue hue betrayed the otherwise pristine white on Trepan's faceplates. His servo swatted their arm gently with a quiet mutter. "Behave. Now help me up? I'll need to climb you for more innocent reasons right now."

Trepan as ever was graceful and quick, clamouring up onto Shockwave's back when he leant down for their convenience. Secured in his spot between the wings of their tank and his shoulder plating, the smug little surgeon held on tight as Shockwave stood again and the star was carefully raised up with a single servo as the other was so lovingly supported by his conjunx.

It was the movement however that had the rest of the rooms residents perking up and in an instant swarming the two with excited chitters and calls for their parents. Trepan laughed as the procession proceeded to crawl up Shockwave's leg plating and up onto his shoulders or their carrier, a bubbling laugh which had Shockwave's finials perking up in kind. "Oh Primus they're everywhere! They sense movement and they've come to take us alive!"

9 little sparklings trilled back sounding rather pleased with themselves, watching as finally the star was set into place on the top of the tree and servos were freed to give the skitter litter some much deserved pats and affection. "I do believe we'll have to hold off on that gift Shockers," Shockwave's conjunx smiled and traced the outline of his helm. "We have some other things to tend to first, like making sure these little mechanimals get to bed."


	11. Life with family (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another CRIMMUS special I forgot to post and has been lurking on my dash for ages. More spooder bebs because I can so there.  
> [](https://imgur.com/t9aTGKh)

Someone had left the snowman version of Shockwave outside his home all this time and surprisingly nobody had disturbed it. They lived far away from anyone else but the novelty of watching the skitter litter finally notice a duplicate sire outside who had no colour was far too great to ignore. 

It dully occurred to Shockwave that this was their first time seeing snow and watching little Terrasteel paw at the glass with their pedes was something that had Trepan recording them on a little holoviewer. Some weren’t quite sure whether or not this new snowy addition was friendly and had resorted to defensive hissing while Blink- as his name suggested- had already teleported through the glass and was crawling all over the snowwave. A fat snowflake almost immediately landed on his helm and in true sparkling fashion the object of fascination went straight into his intake. 

Despite the cold, Blink then spent his time snapping at falling snowflakes which dared to land near him. The snort from his carrier was less than graceful as they managed to faceplant into a small pile of snow below after losing balance.

Trepan opted to stay inside, unable to take the cold for long but soon there were 9 little bitlets rolling in the snow or crawling along side blink in their effort to assess the faux sire they had been presented with. Axis had somehow managed to perch himself precariously on the finials Trepan had placed on the snow sculpture with twigs, the big optic made from a red bowl he had stolen from the kitchen. He preened rather proudly, waving to his carrier on the other side of the glass when the twig came loose and down tumbled the bitlet in a tiny avalanche of snow and twigs as the helm sloped to one side and bits fell off.

The rest screeched in alarm and fled from the now broken sire figure, rushing to free Axis from the snow and crawling onto the colourful real sire. Trepan could be heard laughing from the other side of the glass in his many tarps and blankets, zooming in on the cluster of sparklings which had gathered right underneath Shockwave’s helm. One or two were now shivering, which was a sure sign to tell that the snow fun was over for now as Blink warbled sadly that they had broke their sire’s look alike. 

A gentle digit was rubbed over their little flicking finials while Shockwave himself murmured reassurance to them, walking away from ‘The Great Snow Massacre Of 2017′ to get warmed up and rejoin Trepan beside the heaters placed in the main living room of the Habsuite.

They were in recharge before Shockwave could even get properly inside.


	12. Side by side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled fluff to provide some much needed action. Enjoy!
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/FTRAALs)

The 3 ships that had jumped into the system had been everything Shockwave was hoping they weren’t. They were smaller ships, ones designed for assaulting other vessels and boarding them. This wouldn’t of been an issue but Trepan was on board and while he didn’t doubt the mnemosurgeon was more than capable in taking care of themselves the last thing he wanted to do was to put them in unnecessary danger. Shockwave was already rushing to their private quarters before the ships were in firing range.

A hurried knock at the door and a few moments of pause Shockwave entered, hopefully not interrupting Trepan in the middle of something important. It turned out they were only reading through files on their infamous stack of data pads as he glanced up, the very image of confusion. Before he could open his intake, Shockwave was already explaining the situation.

“We are about to be boarded, 3 ships have entered the system and are heading right for us. Unknown identities,” Trepan’s optics went wide in realisation before setting down his datapad and standing in a hurry, withdrawing a seemingly innocent looking volt gun from one of the drawers within his desk. Most likely the very same which had taken down Megatron. “Will you be fighting?” Shockwave asked quietly, drawing closer and kneeling down to gently graze his digits across their faceplates affectionately, almost reverently. Trepan cycled his vocaliser, leaning into the touch just a fraction with optics closed and a servo resting on his partners, holding them close. “They threaten you and your ship with invasion and by proxy they threaten me. Their trespassing cannot be tolerated and I won’t stand idly by,” a pulse of worry spilled over Shockwave’s field, unable to be held back but he didn’t argue. Something Trepan was grateful for.

A kiss was pressed to the centre of Shockwave’s palm spurring shockwave to rest their helms together, a quiet moment shared between them before the violence commenced. Optics dimmed, the surgeon nuzzled gently before murmuring to the tank. “We shall take them down together.”

\---

They had pierced through the thick armour covering the ship in the engine bay, cargo hold and the hallway leading up to the bridge. Two of which looked to be distractions, and were met with heavy resistance from the crew which were fully prepared for this kind of attack. The ship was alive with sounds of explosions and struggles all across the vessel, but the main attack had been a storm on the bridge, aiming to completely commandeer the spacecraft before the resistance had been fully dealt with.

Shockwave was the one on the frontlines to greet that boarding force, canon charged and ready to obliterate the first mech he saw come crawling through their makeshift entrypoint. Trepan was not far behind, shielded by the mighty presence of the tank and the other well armoured troops protecting their commander. Martise and Chromeshot were amidst them, their bickering long since forgotten and instead their gazes and focus was completely consumed by the battle ahead.

Through the smoke, movement was spotted and the battle was afoot, the distance of 50 metres from the frontlines to the entrypoint completely encased in blasterfire and lasers. Shockwave’s canon was the first call to arms, the rest of the company keeping ground but the intruders seemed to still be making it through, hiding behind armoured pillars and shielded behind their impressive shields.

Shockwave’s advance clearly wasn’t a part of their plan as the tank went rampaging into the fray, braver sparks following his example and taking the battle to them with a cry of battle sounded from their vocalisers. Behind Shockwave Trepan remained and so many times his volt gun had been the difference between a direct hit from an enemy which would gravely wound and a glancing blow which scuffed little more than paint. Lesser grunts made the mistake of trying to sneak around and get the drop on the scientist, the mnemosurgeon taking great satisfaction in watching them crumple as pressure points were punctured and the still writhing frame went crumpling to the energon soaked ground.

The favour was returned however when a missile heading straight for Trepan was shielded by the heavily armoured frame of his lover, a pained grunt and the taletale drip of energon down his back all he needed to know it wasn’t just a scratch this time. Moving away carefully from Trepan’s frame, arms still circling them loosely in a protective dome, he inspected them for damage. “Are you injured?” A shake of their helm was their answer, the slight searing of paint and a scrape along his shoulder/arm being gestured to. “It’s nothing dire. Thank you,” it was breathless, surprised but a wash of love transmitted through their field before they returned to the fight, Martise and Chromeshot providing coverfire for their commander until he began moving again.

There were not many left compared to the mass that had first emerged through the slot. Shockwave’s forces made a last push, driving back the few remaining enemy mechs but not a single one escaped. Their mangled frames lay across the metal flooring, staining it with pinks and reds but the day was victorious. Shockwave and Trepan stood, and their enemies had not.


	13. Corrupted poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. DEATH. AN UNLIKELY ENDING PROMPTED BY SOMEONE ON TUMBLR. But damn Shockwave looks awesome though. Mentions of assassination, poisoning and full out yandere robots, you have been warned.
> 
> Also, surprise Tarn.

Trepan had been poisoned.

How it had happened wasn’t quite clear, everyone was celebrating the night before they were to decend upon the Autobots and a battle was to ensue. One last ‘hurrah’ before Megatron was brought to true Decepticon justice along side Tarn and the army they had built up. The first few drinks went down well, Deathasaurus and Shockwave keenly matched in tolerance and a playful rivalry started, calling the tank’s faux wings tiny but an adorable attempt to look intimidating. The scientist was nonplussed, unsure how to behave around the giant beastformer who clearly took a liking to the ex-senator. Tarn watched with his team, rather enjoying the sight of Shockwave floundering socially and the resulting jokes that came of it. Trepan sat merrily amidst it all, looking out of place in their pearly pristine armour and kibble when surrounded by war marred plating and battle scars. A private smile was shared between Tarn and Shockwave, both lovers to Trepan but completely different in every aspect.

Perhaps that was why when the party came to an end everyone seemed slightly too drunk. Trepan for how much he had partaken in seemed far less coherent than he should be. An evening of rest was taken to sleep off the effects of highgrade, pre-battle frag partners not heard in the night as all were forced into deep recharge.

Trepan didn’t wake up from his sleep. Nor did many of the other grunts in the army who had drank with the high ranking officers that night. Whoever had attempted to poison them all had done a terrible job- the tainted energon had only affected those with weak sparks, and Shockwave’s conjunx had the weakest among them. They discovered the cause too late, many offlining in their recharge as their sparks dissipated from the strained systems that simply couldn’t maintain themselves anymore.

He didn’t stand a chance, and Shockwave grieved as Trepan’s trembling spark inside its window vanished before his single optic. Nickel and all present gave them space, the loss of a conjunx felt from the overwhelming blast of Shockwave’s field while Tarn devoted himself to finding the culprit and giving them a full understanding of why the DJD was so very feared. Nobody questioned the howling of terror in the ship that night, knowing exactly what was transpiring.

They carried on despite the losses, Shockwave complying to anything Tarn asked mechanically, like a drone. They had never been the best of friends but grew closer over time and interaction through their mutual interest in the mnemosurgeon. There was little either could do but both were hurting, and that hurt was only good for being unleashed on the battlefield.

Shockwave vanished when the battle was done, and people presumed him wounded and simply wished to die alone, not showing himself for thousands of years after everything that had transpired. What emerged from such time alone was monstrous, angry and determined to make the multiverse pay for what little happiness had been taken away. The DJD had been summoned to deal with vast energy spikes close to the centre of this particular universe but none were prepared for the behemoth tower suspended on the event horizons of two black holes, crackling with the power of antimatter which powered such a machine. Between the two event horizons sat a rift between time and space, perfectly vertical despite the rough tears that lined its edges.

Kaon clung a little tighter to Tarn, the two now conjunx fearing for what could of happened and what will happen if this wasn’t brought to an end.

\---

“Shockwave what are you doing? Stop this madness!” Tarn snarled, approaching the platform in the centre of this geometrical monstrosity of a tower. He looked more like a sparkeater now than an actual mech. The scientist in question half turned, glancing at the DJD leader briefly while continuing to enter the last segment of his code.

“This is my correction to the flawed coding of the multiverse. Everything will come to an end- and be reforged in the image I have provided perfectly.” A crazed red gleam lingered in his optic, making Tarn physically recoil in disgust at the horrid modifications that now lined his frame and at what Shockwave intended to do. “You fool you’ll murder everyone over a lost conjunx!? Trepan would never want you to be this way! He would certainly never do this!!!”

That got Shockwave to stop, turning fully to present the true nightmare his frame had become. Helex took a step back, the void in the scientist’s sparkchamber corrupted with dark energon shards which had grown in horrid clusters, coils of tubing transporting energy back and forth from the void. “Then you never knew Trepan. Trepan would of murdered everyone for me just the same.”

The tower came alive with power, pulsing a purple all knew as unicron. The DJD snapped into defensive action as frames were contructed before their very optics with weapons drawn, Tarn aiming to take down the source of the conflict before such a terrible fate could befall them too. The fight was brutal, the never ending hoard a clear sign that unicron favoured Shockwave considerably with the work he was doing here.

Tarn managed to break through the hoard at some point and tackle Shockwave through the glass behind him, the two plummeting downwards in a struggle for dominance that never ceased since the pair first met on the Peaceful Tyrrany. The very ship they collided with at the bottom of the tower, damaging the hull and making it list towards one of the black holes threateningly.

Shockwave was up first, coils of energy from unholy deities bidding him to rise despite the protest of his frame. A blast from Tarn’s fusion canons sent him toppling right back down, closer to the edge of the ship. Another had Shockwave falling off the dormant engines, claws barely able to grip the metal surrounding the massive machines.

A painful cringe went through his spark at what his ex mentor had become. Was this once the devotion he had shown towards Megatron? It hurt to think such thoughts. “Shockwave-”

He let go. Plummeting into the gravity below as his frame was torn apart from the intensity, as the tower once alive with horrifying potential fell into stasis. Tarn’s team stood where he had fallen from, gazing down and waving enthusiastically. 

Tarn in return would barely raise a digit in celebration.


	14. Waltz to the passing of time (Minor fragment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fragment this time! Featuring their holoforms. I headcanon Trepan to look like Moira from overwatch and not gonna lie, I would be very very gay for that powerful lady.

It wasn’t very often either one used their holoform. Shockwave for simple lack of purpose for it and Trepan for his hatred of organics but… This was fine. This was- for better or worse rather intriguing. He was shorter than Shockwave’s holoform but not by much with vibrant amber hair and mismatching eyes (unexpected but not unwelcome). Most of his outfit was similar to his regular kibble and smooth pristine armour so to see it represented on his human form brought a very pleased smile to his, or rather her lips.

It just went to show how important Trepan’s smooth look of deception meant to him, working in the institute for so long. He hummed in amusement at the sharp nails on each finger, most likely to represent the needles on his digit tips. Amazing how deeply ingrained such things were on his character, all sharp edges and suave charm layered thick to persuade even the most resolute of individuals that they could trust Trepan. For better or worse that is.

Shockwave’s holoform was rather odd but not in a bad way. Pale skinned (almost unhealthily so) and tall it was interesting to note the long hair and singular patch covering his left eye, mostly hidden by bangs which framed his face. That was something to get used to- his lover had a face in this form. A mouth, nose and rather pretty eyes. The singular iris however wasn’t red- it was in fact blue. Fragments of the design were conflicting with his past by the look of it, outfit prim and proper in a waist coat and dress shirt but the design by nature was too regal to belong in a lab. A brief prickle of pain lingered where Trepan’s heart now was as he observed Shockwave examining himself in a mirror. Caught between Senator and Shockwave they had found an in-between it seemed.

A slender hand paused their fussing with a cufflink, Trepan wrapping himself around his conjunx who even now produced so much warmth to gaze at them in the mirror. “Don’t fuss dear, you look fine.” Shockwave looked unconvinced but did as they asked, turning to gaze down at his lover. “You look better. I was hoping for a better form than this, seems too plain.” Another painful jolt in Trepans chest as Shockwave’s accent from before the empurata was done to him came back full force. So proper in pronouncing words in soft mannerisms yet so commanding in its own right. Primus above he had missed that tone… This evening was full of surprises and yet they hadn’t even danced yet.

Without much warning Trepan swept Shockwave away from the mirror and towards the centre of the room with a seductive smile. “Shall we dance? That is what these forms are for after all.”


End file.
